


We Should Stop Meeting Like This

by karrenia_rune



Category: Clue (movie)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, challenge:NYR 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the events shown in the movie, two people continue to carry on a secret tryst, but whether they should or not is very much in doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Stop Meeting Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smurf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smurf).



 

 

Disclaimer: Clue belongs to Warner Brother Pictures, as do all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine. Set in a time-frame before the actual events shown in the movie, featuring Mr. Green and Ms. White, verging a little bit into the AU category.

"If you had wanted a meeting that all knew about, we could have kept these meetings much better under wraps," the man in the freshly tailored and three-piece Italian suit remarked upon his arrival at the train station.

The woman to which this was address only shrugged and lowered her umbrella to her side apparently ensuing a brief struggle with the stubborn closing mechanism before she finally succeeded in snapping it shut. "You pick a fine time to complain, after everything that we've been through." 

He shrugged and shuffled his weight on the balls of his feet. His ash brown hair was not as immaculately coiffed as she remembered and she took this as a sign of his need to get whatever was pressing on his mind out into the open. Well, as open as either of them ever got,' she thought with a sniff as she pulled a neatly folded handkerchief out of her purse and delicately blew her nose. 

She looked up and around, taking in their surroundings one piece at a time, finally focusing on the clock mounted at the top of the train station's front entrance ticked away, the little hand showing that it was nearly a quarter to one in the morning.

He too darted a quick glance at the time-keeping device and in the back of his mind, he wondered if he could through with what he had come here to do. It would hurt, he was under no illusions about that, but all the same, it he wondered if it would be his nerve which gave out first before he could get the words out. 

She shrugged and reached up to bring her white ermine muffler a little more snugly around her shoulders, realizing that she had not anticipated for the cold weather and had not dressed accordingly. "We can stand here discussing the whys and wherefores, but we both know that isn't the real reason we are here."

He stepped forward closing the gap between them, his hands which had been stuffed into the pockets of his slacks fumbled for a bit, uncertain whether or not he should before he finally settled them on her slender, shivering shoulders. "I am sorry."

She flinched back as if struck before she resumed her former stance and looked up and held his eyes with her own. "I know," she whispered. In the back of her mind she wondered, "does he regret any of it, not the things we did, not the lies and innuendo, that I can live with.

`It is the personal things that we shared, just between the two of us? And if so, somehow that would be the hardest thing to bear, was it ever discovered.' 

While she waited for him to go first she thought about over all the possible ramifications of their professional and personal liaisons getting becoming a matter of general public scrutiny. It would be awkward, and difficult to say the least, but then she shrugged, pushing it aside to a back corner of her mind. It was a distinct possibility, but one she would consider at her leisure at a later date, and in private.

She pulled back just a little and moved his hands from her shoulders to grasp in her own, and they stood that way for a little while, hardly daring to say anything that might jeopardize this frozen moment in time. Their breathing made tiny clouds of white drift away into the night.

Given that he was much taller than she was he had to lean forward and tilt his head at an angle in order to bring his lips into contact with hers. The kiss was soft and tender, tentative at first before he got into it and she returned the kiss with equal fervor.

In the back of her mind, she thought, I feel like this is all happening to someone else, like I was cast in the role of the leading lady in a movie," she realized that she had spoken this last thought aloud and decided that she did not mind in the least. In fact, it felt right under the circumstances. 

"I never meant to hurt you. Not like this," he replied in a whisper as well.

"Nor did I," she replied. And this too came as an if he were playing his own role as the leading man, and he were going through the motions. 

"We're breaking up, aren't we?" he said, and this last came more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, she replied. "It is for the best."

"I... I know," he replied, and from the choked-up emotion in his voice, and the endearing stuttering when he got nervous or confused, which she recalled so fondly, she knew without having to be told that he understood as well. In that moment she loved him, for everything. "I do love you."

"Then this is goodbye and good luck," she replied.

"Goodbye, it seems, so, so...." he trailed off as he fumbled around in his mind for the right words, "well, so, inadequate for how I feel right now." 

"I know," she replied. "I love you, and that is difficult for me to admit," she added and the wind as it shifted direction tore her lace-studded hat from her head and he made a dive for it before it could blow away. Her raven-black hair was a bit disheveled from the handling at of the wind but still as glossy and beautiful as he remembered. 

He retrieved the hat and gravely hand it back to her. She took it and thanked him. "I have to go now." 

He nodded and watched as she turned around and walked down and away from the train station. He watched her go until she could no longer be seen before he left as well.

In a funny way it was if time had stopped and as the two main characters left the scene, the clock on the train station resumed its steady clack once more. It had been the only witness to the parting of two people, and given the circumstances of the times in which they lived, that was probably for the best.

 


End file.
